


Forward Progress

by SW_McKee



Series: What We Build Together [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_McKee/pseuds/SW_McKee
Summary: Captain Kira receives a surprise visitor while working in her office at Deep Space Nine's Ops.Setting:After Captain Sisko was lost to the Prophets, Colonel Kira Nerys took command of Deep Space Nine. She supported the post-war reconstruction of the station and coordinated efforts to stanchion Cardassia’s recovery. This led to the reconsideration of Bajor’s formal admission to the Federation. In 2377 Bajor was officially recognized as a member of the United Federation of Planets. Colonel Kira Nerys was honored with the Starfleet rank of Captain. Captain Kira led many expeditions to the Gamma Quadrant to explore and maintain contact with the seemingly innocuous yet mysterious Dominion. While Odo occasionally passed on messages about the Great Link’s progress the Alpha Quadrant held onto their distrust of the Changelings.
Series: What We Build Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160858





	Forward Progress

“Enter,” Kira barked without looking up from her desk. 

She didn’t hear the shuffling of feet after the door whooshed open and glanced up from the station engineering report. Kira’s jaw dropped to the floor and rose slowly to her feet. For a moment, she thought The Intendant had discovered a new way between the universes, but quickly realized that while this guest resembled herself, she had bright blue eyes and long hair.

Once the initial adrenaline rush passed she choked out a weak, “Who are you?” 

A delay in response indicated to Kira that her visitor was equally in shock. “I go by the name Odra.” 

Kira winced at the similarity to her lost lover’s name, Odo. “What can I do for you…. Odra?” 

“I was sent here on a mission from Odo.” 

Tears lept to Kira’s eyes involuntarily at the mention of his name. A clean break would have been easier, but her position as commander of the station exposed her to occasional interaction with him and the opportunity to reignite their long-distance love. 

Frustrated by her lack of emotional control Kira dug her nails into the palm of her hand. It stung to think Odo would have sent a representative rather than come to see her himself. 

Apparently interpreting her speechless response correctly, Odra stammered, “Odo wished he could have come himself, but it is still a tumultuous time for our people.” 

“You’re a Changeling?” Kira questioned, voice rising in alarm. 

Odra flinched at her change in tone. “Perhaps I should have started with this.” She pulled a small disc out of her pocket and approached Kira’s desk. Kira stared wide-eyed at Odra as she laid down the disc and hit a button along the side. 

A holographic image of Odo jumped to life. “Hello Nerys,” the miniature holographic Odo beamed. Kira’s stomach fluttered, “I’m sure Odra’s appearance is quite alarming. She has been practicing her humanoid form based on my memories of you.” 

Kira glanced back up at her Changeling doppelganger, mind racing. Returning her gaze to Odo’s hologram she realized Odra’s blue eyes matched the calm, understanding ones staring up at her now.

“I hope you can understand my limitations, why I can’t leave my planet right now. I would give anything to see you, to hold you again.” Kira wrapped her arms around herself trying to brace against the flood of emotion from this unexpected “visit”. “Odra must act as my eyes and ears for now. She is a unique Changeling and has expressed curiosity in solids for a long time. I hope you can find it in yourself to welcome her on Deep Space 9, maybe even find a position where she can make herself useful. I have tasked her with learning as much as possible about the solids and how they live. Both for the benefit of the Link and our relationship with the Alpha Quadrant. I know she can help our two peoples create a new level of trust and partnership. I believe in your leadership Nerys and I love you.” 

The hologram blinked out and Kira remained, staring blankly. She sank back into her chair feeling hollow and confused. 

“So, you see, I am here on a mission of peace and learning.” 

Odra’s voice shook Kira from her daze. Kira adjusted her demeanor, immediately putting her walls back up and replacing her shock with a professional façade. Collecting her thoughts, “You look like a younger version of me you know. When I used to leave my hair long.” 

Odra visibly relaxed at Kira’s new conversation starter and gave a sigh of relief, “Really? I wasn’t sure if I had mastered the nose. I definitely couldn’t figure out how you used to wear your hair, I think Odo called it a braid and… I am babbling… I’m sorry.”

Nerys couldn’t hold back a smile. There was something endearing about the Changeling, a warmness she never felt from the female Changeling who had led the Dominion. “No, I’m sorry for judging too quickly. Old habits die hard.” 

“Understandable. I sincerely hope I can start changing people’s minds. I don’t just want to learn about how the solids live, I want to participate, I want to help.” 

“I’m sure we can find a place you will fit in. Perhaps Odo’s influence will spread into more than your appearance. Would you be interested in joining the Bajoran security team?” 

Despite Bajor’s acceptance into the Federation and the integration of many Bajoran militia members into Starfleet, the Bajoran military was allowed to maintain their presence on the station. A good faith agreement to support Bajor’s relation with the Prophets in the nearby Celestial Temple. 

The four pips on her uniform collar indicated the conclusion Nerys reached after being extended an honorary membership to Starfleet as a Captain. The decision hadn’t come easy, after all the years she proudly wore her Bajoran uniform it was difficult to let go of something so essential to her own personal history. Eventually, through much meditation, she had decided her position within Starfleet would be more beneficial to Bajor than her personal comfort. 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could try something less…. Abrasive. You know in the interest of building trust.” 

“That’s a good point. I certainly want to get you started on the right foot. But in that case, I need a better understanding of your education and skill set. I really don’t know what your people do for schooling.”   
“Well, it’s fairly complicated but the Link has thousands of years of shared memories and experiences. As we age, Changelings are able to start deciphering these experiences and learning from them as if we were there ourselves. Also, there’s the fact that we can become anything. What better way to know a thing than to be a thing?” 

Kira blanched at the phrase she had come to associate with the female Changeling. “Very well. In that case, would you be interested in supporting one of the science labs? Or perhaps Dr. Bashir in the Infirmary? It would have to be on a probationary period of course. Until we determine what you choose is an appropriate fit.” 

“Well, actually I would love to join the engineering team.” 

“Fantastic! Next step is to find you some quarters and introduce you to our Chief of Operations.” 

Patting her comm badge, “Kira to Nog” 

“Nog here.” 

“I have a new recruit for you Lieutenant.”


End file.
